The use of a CATV system to provide internet, voice over internet protocol (VOIP) telephone, television, security, and music services is well known in the art. In providing these services, a downstream bandwidth (i.e., radio frequency (“RF”) signals, digital signals, and/or optical signals) is passed from a supplier of the services to a user, and an upstream bandwidth (i.e., RF signals, digital signals, and/or optical signals) is passed from the user to the supplier. For much of the distance between the supplier and the user, the downstream bandwidth and the upstream bandwidth make up a total bandwidth that is passed via a signal transmission line, such as a coaxial cable. The downstream bandwidth is, for example, signals that are relatively higher frequencies within the total bandwidth of the CATV system while the upstream bandwidth is, for example, signals that are relatively lower frequencies.
Traditionally, the CATV system includes a head end facility, where the downstream bandwidth is initiated into a main CATV distribution system, which typically includes a plurality of trunk lines, each serving at least one local distribution network. In turn, the downstream bandwidth is passed to a relatively small number (e.g., approximately 100 to 500) of users associated with a particular local distribution network. Devices, such as high-pass filters, are positioned at various points within the CATV system to ensure the orderly flow of downstream bandwidth from the head end facility, through the trunk lines, through the local distribution networks, and ultimately to the users.
In stark contrast to the orderly flow of the downstream bandwidth, the upstream bandwidth passing through each of the local distribution networks is a compilation of an upstream bandwidth generated within a premise of each user that is connected to the particular distribution network. The upstream bandwidth generated within each premise includes desirable upstream information signals from a modem, desirable upstream information signals from a set-top-box, and undesirable interference signals, such as noise or other spurious signals. Many generators of such undesirable interference signals are electrical devices that inadvertently generate electrical signals as a result of their operation. These devices include vacuum cleaners, electric motors, household transformers, welders, and many other household electrical devices. Many other generators of such undesirable interference signals include devices that intentionally create RF signals as part of their operation. These devices include wireless home telephones, cellular telephones, wireless internet devices, CB radios, personal communication devices, etc. While the RF signals generated by these latter devices are desirable for their intended purposes, these signal will conflict with the desirable upstream information signals if they are allowed to enter the CATV system.
Undesirable interference signals, whether they are inadvertently generated electrical signals or intentionally created RF signals, may be allowed to enter the CATV system, typically through an unterminated port, an improperly functioning device, a damaged coaxial cable, and/or a damaged splitter. As mentioned above, the downstream/upstream bandwidth is passed through coaxial cables for most of the distance between the user and the head end. This coaxial cable is intentionally shielded from undesirable interference signals by a conductive layer positioned radially outward from a center conductor and positioned coaxial with the center conductor. Similarly, devices connected to the coaxial cable typically provided shielding from undesirable interference signals. However, when there is no coaxial cable or no device connected to a port the center conductor is exposed to any undesirable interference signals and will function like a small antenna to gather those undesirable interference signals. Similarly, a coaxial cable or device having damaged or malfunctioning shielding may also gather undesirable interference signals.
In light of the forgoing, it should be clear that there is an inherent, system-wide flaw that leaves the upstream bandwidth open and easily compromised by any single user. For example, while the downstream bandwidth is constantly monitored and serviced by skilled network engineers, the upstream bandwidth is maintained by the user without the skill or knowledge required to reduce the creation and passage of interference signals into the upstream bandwidth. This issue is further compounded by the number of users connected together within a particular distribution network, especially knowing that one user can easily impact all of the other users.
Attempts at improving an overall signal quality of the upstream bandwidth have not been successful using traditional methods. A measure of the overall signal quality includes such components as signal strength and signal-to-noise ratio (i.e., a ratio of the desirable information signals to undesirable interference signals). Traditionally, increasing the strength of the downstream bandwidth has been accomplished by drop amplifiers employed in or near a particular user's premise. The success of these drop amplifiers is largely due to the fact that there are very low levels of undesirable interference signals present in the downstream bandwidth for the reasons explained more fully above. The inherent presence of the undesirable interference signals in the upstream bandwidth generated by each user has typically precluded the use of these typical, drop amplifiers to amplify the upstream bandwidth, because the undesirable interference signals are amplified by the same amount as the desirable information signals. Accordingly, the signal-to-noise ratio remains nearly constant, or worse, such that the overall signal quality of the upstream bandwidth is not increased when such a typical, drop amplifier is implemented.
For at least the forgoing reasons, a need is apparent for a device that increases the signal strength and increases the signal-to-noise ratio to increase the overall quality of the upstream bandwidth.